29. Beacon Butler
This page is about Episode 5 of Kuroshitsuji II anime series. Spoilers of the story occurring in the series will be listed here. Discussions regarding the Episode will be redirected to here. Statistics *'Episode Title': Noro Shitsuji - "Beacon Butler" *'Original Airdate': 29th of July, 2010 *'Duration': 25 Minutes *'Opening Theme': SHIVER by the GazettE *'Ending Theme': Bird by Matsushita Yuya Summary The episode opens with a flashback where Agni and Soma are seen on the streets of London serving curry bread to some poor people. Sebastian appears and tells them that Ciel has lost his memory. In the current day, Soma and Agni are on their way to the Trancy manor. Soma tells Agni that they have to act like they don’t know Ciel, Sebastian has asked that they do so. He told them that he asked everyone else to act as normal also, and we see flashbacks of Sebastian talking to Bard, Finny and Maylene (who are all bandaged up from the fight with Pluto) and Tanaka (he gives Tanaka his diary). He also tells Lizzy and Paula who cries. Meanwhile, Maylene, Bard and Finny are driving Ciel’s carriage to the Trancy household. They are pleased that they can attend the fancy dress party. Inside the carriage Ciel is pondering the mysteries of Alois Trancy. He knows that the last Earl Trancy died 3 years ago and there is a brief flashback of Phantomhive mansion burning down and Ciel being tortured. He then said that Alois was kidnapped at an early age and that he came back a year before his father died with a mysterious butler. Sebastian tells him that’s correct, and that it sounds somewhat familiar, but Ciel says it’s nothing unusual. They arrive at the manor and Sebastian and Ciel go to the front door, which opens before they have a chance to knock. Claude is on the other side, he welcomes Ciel, saying he’s been expecting them. Before they enter Sebastian pauses and sees a spider above the doorway. Claude says that because it’s part of the Trancy family crest they do not kill them. Inside Ciel’s vision blurs and he feels dizzy, he stumbles back and clutches to Sebastian for a second but then stands back up. Claude tells them that Alois is out at the moment but that they can have tea with ‘everyone’. Ciel is surprised to find Lizzy, Paula, Lau and Ran Mao in the next room, and ponders where Madame Red could be, as she would normally come to something like this. They are interrupted by Soma, who comes in crying and throws himself on Ciel. Ciel doesn’t know who he is and is confused. Agni pries Soma away from Ciel and tells Ciel that he is just very honored to meet the owner of the Phantom toy company that is very popular in India. Ciel and Sebastian are then led to their room by the triplets, Ciel’s vision blurs again and he orders Sebastian to investigate the mansion. Alois is in his bedroom deciding what to wear for the party, but he doesn’t like anything he has, and he dislikes every dress he has on hand. He throws a crown at Hannah, hitting her on the head and making her bleed. Claude comes in and tells them that Ciel has arrived. He tells Claude he will wear a pink dress and he hangs it on his shoulder, but Claude simply stares at him, so Alois pulls the dress off him and scolds for not picking him good enough clothes. The then tells Hannah to take her dress of, which she does, stripping down to basically nothing. He asks Claude if the preparations are ready, and he confirms they are. At the party everyone is in fancy dress, and having a good time. Meanwhile Sebastian is snooping around, Claude finds him and Sebastian compliments him that the house is in perfect condition. He says that he has learned a lot from him. Claude comes back saying that Sebastian is willing to become a thief for the sake of his master, and that he the one who is impressed. Sebastian thanks him for the compliment. Sebastian says that he will not hand over his master, and Claude says that his masters are absolute. Back at the party the triplets are attending to the guests and Bard, Finny and Maylene all decide they should help. Bard uses his sword (part of his costume) to cut the food, resulting in cutting the table in half. Finny tried to carry a box of drinks and drops it and spills them over a rug, and Maylene is trying to carry plates with her usual consequences. The triplets spring into action. One of them replaces the broken table and puts out a new spread of food, one of them clears up the spilled drinks and replaced the rugs and the other one catches the plates before they smash. They all move so swiftly it’s almost inhuman. Meanwhile a Alois, dressed in Hannah’s maid outfit and wearing a long blond wig, bumps into Ciel and spills a drink on him. He apologies and insists on cleaning it up, leading Ciel away from the party. In one of the upstairs rooms Alois pretends to clean Ciel’s jacket, but when he gives it back to him it’s still dirty. Ciel tries to say something but Alois grabs his hand and looks at his ring, saying it’s the same color as his eye. He starts caressing Ciel’s face and saying he wants to become one with him, and then he licks Ciel’s ear. As Ciel jumps back Alois pulls off Ciel’s eye patch, saying his other eye is exceptionable; impure amongst all. He then runs away giggling. Down at the party, Agni comes in with some curry bread, Soma says that it might help him regain his memories. Lau looks confused and wonders how long Ciel has been without his memories. Ciel chases him, following him through the mansion and finding his way down to the cellar, following a ghost-like figure of Sebastian from the first episodeKURO Shitsuji. He can hear the conversation he, Alois and Claude had in the first episode, and it makes him sick. He then runs out of the house, still hearing everything that was said in the first episode. Outside Alois appears out of the shadows of the trees. Ciel calls him by name and Alois takes off his wig. Claude and the triplets appear behind Alois, Sebastian appears behind Ciel. Ciel asks him what he wants and Alois says that he wants him. Ciel asks what that means, but Alois just repeats he wants Ciel. If Ciel refuses he will kill everyone in the manor, that he has prepared some entertainment and when that starts Ciel’s loved ones will die. Ciel tells him to do it, if he can, but he has something to ask him. Alois says he’ll answer if he kneels before him and wags his tail. Ciel wonders which one will wag their tail, and Alois says he sounds confident. He says he should be so confident just because he has a pretty good butler, Claude is much better. He shows Ciel his mark on his tongue. Ciel says that he had guessed that he was ‘one too’. He then tells Sebastian he as to protect him from death until his goal is accomplished. Sebastian agrees. Alois orders Claude to get Ciel, Ciel orders Sebastian to protect him. Claude says "yes, your Highness", Sebastian says "Yes, my Lord". Next Episode Next weeks preview shows Sebastian protecting Ciel, fighting Claude and the triplets. Hannah is seen in a black outfit revealing some form of table at the party. There is also a shot of Alois and Claude standing facing Ciel and Sebastian in the house, and one of the other party guests attacking Ciel’s friends. Plus Sebastian and Claude fighting in water. References Navigation